Land of Enigmas (Pt1)
by intheclouds723
Summary: Annabeth Chase was sent by her mother, Athena to the fae territory of Eralith, where she must complete a quest that she knows near nothing about. Annabeth must stay in Eralith and complete her mission so she could get back to her friends and family, but the further she delves in to it, the more hidden mysteries and sinister plots she discovers.


Athena was to blame. For all of this, I thought, seething. The faerie untied the tight knots of rope around my wrists, and took me by the arm, leading me. I didn't bother with restraint, as this was a new world, one I didn't know, and I would've gotten lost. Despite how much I loathed this stupid quest, I couldn't help but marvel at the natural beauty of Eralith, the faerie territory I had been "sent to". More like tricked by my mother to step right into one of the faerie's cottages, and since I put up a fight and managed to not get killed, they took interest in me and dragged me along to this magical land. In my dreams, Athena revealed that this was part of an important quest. If it was so important, why wasn't the rest of my demigod friends notified? They are going to wake up in the morning , and be worried sick when I wasn't there. Morning? Does time work differently in Eralith? Or does it–

"Oof!" I exclaimed as I crashed into my faerie escort in front of me, halting. When I regained my balance, I found him was bowing to...Holy gods. A gorgeous lady. Or faerie. Lady faerie–whatever. Her luscious raven tresses cascaded over a pale, fair shoulder. She focused her sapphire eyes on me. Belatedly, I dropped into an awkward curtsy.

"I apologize, Lady Jessamine," the faerie escort managed. "We were just–"

"Who's that?" A shrill, high voice, so incredibly girly, I almost cringed. "A mortal?"

"Yes, lady. We were commanded by Aaron Gawler to bring her back. He seemed to take peculiar interest in something about her, and informed me to bring her to the king."

"Wait a second," I couldn't help but butt in. "No one ever told me we were going to see some king." I had never met royalty before. Unless you count your-royal-annoyingness Hera and Zeus.

"Well, I was under no obligation to do so, mortal." he said detachedly. What was up with these immortals? Always _mortal, mortal, mortal._ "Good day Miss, we'll be on our way then." He gripped my wrist again and started to drag me only to be blocked by Jessamine.

"Is there any chance I may accompany you to palace, sir?" she inquired. "My mother is at lunch with the queen, and I would like to pay a visit."

"Why, of course lady," he responded. "Would you like to go by carriage instead?" he offered.

She nodded, so my faerie escort left to find one, leaving us alone. Leaving _me_ alone without the ropes bound to my wrists. I moved but–

"Don't even think about it," Jessamine's shrill voice cut through me as invisible hands gripped my arms and legs. Of course, I forgot. Faerie magic.

Jessamine's pretty face smoothed into one of boredom. She ran an eye over me, my outfit, the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. She pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows, thinking. I tugged at unseen manacles, but her dainty visage contrasted with the tenacious grip she had on my limbs.

"Half-blood," she contemplated. "Certainly not fae–you are a mortal. But not completely human either." She ran a hand through her hair, then looked at me pointedly.

"My father is a unicorn," I told her. When she rolled her eyes, I admitted to being a demigod.

"Demi-god? Who is your father? The god of the seas, or the sky? Perhaps your mother is the lady of the hearth, or of love and beauty. Maybe not the latter though, you aren't much to look at."

"Athena is my mother," I snarled. The annoying know-it-all goddess. The one who forced me into coming here for some random book scroll thingy for some important quest.

"Athena? What powers do you possess? What can you do?"

Percy could raise hurricanes; Jason could fly; Leo could walk through a wildfire and survive; Hazel could summon priceless jewels; Frank could shapeshift; Piper could charmspeak. I could…

"Think." Wow. Thanks Athena.

This put me in such a mood that I ignored all Jessamine's other questions, regarding my demigod friends that I missed so very much already in this foreign land. When my faerie escort came back, he came back with a beautiful ornate gold carriage pulled by two handsome white mares.

As we pulled up to a ginormous gate, two sentries opened them and we arrived at the–Whoa. Amazing palace. As I marveled, the fae escort dragged me to the grand doors. On the way there, I marveled at the crystal chandeliers, paintings, and the endless space. It was so big. When we arrived at what seemed to be the throne room, I beheld two figures atop the two outta three thrones. The king and prince of Eralith.

Jessamine gave a small gasp of surprise at the sight of the prince. I watched as the prissy, innocent, alluring mask slid across her features, as she ostentatiously finger her hand through her long locks. Then she curtsied. The fae escort was already bowing. Oops. Late again.

"Thank you Vernon," The king dismissed my escort. "So, Aaron Gawler informed me of your situation." he drawled. "Care to elaborate?" Then, as if just noticing Jessamine, "Lady Jessamine, your Queen Georgia and your mother are upstairs in the atrium. You may join them." Jessamine hesitantly departed.

"I apologize, Majesty." I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice. 'I don't know why I'm here that much either. Also, who is Aaron Gawler?"

"My nephew and general. And I'll tell you why I am in need of your assistance. You are a demigod–child of the gods. We've been experiencing, uh, problems, and I need you to complete some undercover missions for me."

What? Undercover missions? "I'm sorry," I voiced. "I'm not catching on. Why not just send any of your fae warrior people or Aaron?"

"Because I wish this to be a covert mission. You will be going to Prilea, the most powerful fae territory as of now." Was it loathing I sensed? I glanced at the prince to find his sea green eyes widen. Sea green–like Percy. A tide of homesickness rose and threatened to take over–

"Also," the king announced imperiously. "The High Fae there utilize mortal servants, cast them under a spell to work for them. They would be able to sense fae warriors, but not you. Your mother met with me a couple of days ago to discuss this matter, and in return I will give you the scroll she so very wishes to receive once you complete the three tasks I'll give you. You will reside in a house I have already prepared for you. Cayden, here, can escort you there."

I was still dazed from everything he said as I followed the prince out of the throne room. Tasks? What did Athena want the scroll for? When we arrived at my new home, Cayden nodded his head and then left. As I watched him, I heard light footsteps behind me. Before I could whip around, I felt something hard whack the back of my head. A blur of long flaming red hair and a set of gray eyes similar to mine, before strong hands lifted me and the world faded into darkness.

The End...for now.


End file.
